He Is My Light
by Go For Gold
Summary: It's Ban's Birthday. And he forgot something veeeeeeeerrrryyyyy important... *whispers* His crowning of Witch King.
1. Suprise Suprise

**He Is My Light**

Chapter 1

Ban fidgeted slightly in his sleep, feeling warm breath on his face. He opened his eyes to meet soft brown ones. Ginji's face was inches away from his own.

"Gah! Ginji!" Ban exclaimed as he registered the sight before him. "Get o-umph!"

Ginji pressed his lips to Ban's, his hand sliding from Ban's chest to clutch at a fistful of dark brown hair. The other clung around his waist.

Ban tensed at first. But then relaxed Ginji's warm and familiar lips moulded against his. Ban responded, clutching Ginji closer and parting his lips, granting entrance to Ginji's tongue who was licking at his lips very persuasively.

Ginji was now practically lying on top of Ban. Chest on chest as their tongues tasted the other, lips moving softly but fiercely, lustful.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door of they're new apartment. Ginji was beginning to pull away unwillingly but Ban pushed him over and pinned him down with his body.

"Ignore it." Ban whispered as he leaned down to kiss Ginji heatedly again.

Ginji was about to succumb to Ban's will but the knock became impatient and harder.

Ban growled in irritaion. Knowing what Ginji was going to say.

"Umph…. Ban-chan..mmph. we should get the door." Ginji mumbled against Ban's lips almost uncomprehensible with Ban's tongue in his mouth. Almost as if trying to prevent Ginji from speaking.

Ban growled again but backed away, his tongue slipping out of Ginji's mouth, their tongues connected for a moment longer by a strand of mixed saliva.

"What." Ban growled as he opened the door. Glaring down at the cowering mailman.

"Er… excuse me, sir. But does Ginji Amano live here? There is a parcel to be delivered to him." The mailman managed to speak.

"Yes, that's me… oh! I've been waiting for that! Thank you very much." Ginji was beaming as he took the parcel from him.

The mailman tipped his hat and headed off. Not wanting to be in the presence of the still glaring Ban.

Ban now turned to Ginji who was happily staring at the parcel with gleaming eyes.

"What is that?" Ban asked, quiking his eyebrow.

"Sore wa himitsu desu." Ginji smiled.

Now Ban's eyebrow was twitching. He was glaring again. More of at the brown package than at Ginji but still, he was glaring. Ban sensed the michiviousness in Ginji's smile. Ginji was holding something suspicious and he didn't like not knowing what it was.

"Ban-chan, you're not allowed to open this, okay?" Ginji looked into Ban's mystical eyes seriously.

"Why? Why can't I know what's in that thing?" Ban growled. It may have been Ginji's mistake, but there was a tinge of hurt in Ban's tone.

"Please, Ban-chan?" Ginji pleaded, using his greatest and most effective weapons he had against Ban. His eyes. The large brown orbs almost always succeeded in making Ban succumb to his requests.

"….Fine." Ban gave in. the weapons dealing him a critical hit.

Ginji smiled again. This time it was his usual cheery smile, "It's okay, Ban-chan. I'll let you see what it is soon."

Ginji smiled again, but couldn't help feeling a little sad at the same time. It was Ban's birthday today. But it seems like he forgot all about it. Ginji had planned on waking him up with a kiss, which was a success. But the doorbell rang and his moment was gone. Oh well, at least he finally had the package.

"Well, let's go wash up. Your hair's all fuzzy and so is mine." Ban suggested as he started towards the bathroom.

Ginji sat the package down. He brightened up again. At least today, Ban was all his. No one else knew Ban's birthday. Ginji went out of his way to go ask his grandma when his birthday was and just happened to forget to inform others exactly when it was. So today, Ban was all his. All his.

He was thinking all these when they were brushing their teeth so it wasn't all that surprising when Ban suddenly laughed and that snapped Ginji back to reality.

"Haha! Ginji, what's up? You're foaming!" Ban choked through laughter and toothpaste which he quickly spat out. Ginji followed in suit since he was done too anyway.

"I'll hit the shower first." Ban said when he had stopped laughing and rinsed his mouth free of mint tasting toothpaste. Ban started stripping his clothes off. Shirt up above his head, body bending in a graceful arc as he did so. He was unbuttoning his pants when he looked at Ginji who was still standing there. Just gazing at him.

Ban smirked as he stripped the remainder of his clothing, the last piece of fabric coming down very slowly off him. Ban then stepped into the bath tub and started running the hot water before turning to look at Ginji again.

"What? You gonna stand there and watch me take a shower?" Ban questioned haughtily. "The bathroom tiles sure are a little cold this morning, and water's really good," he purred.

Ginji's eyes grew greedy as he watched Ban start to rinse himself, hands trailing all over his body. Running up his chest to the back of his neck, down to his arse. Rubbing, wiping and he turned to look seductively at Ginji only for it to turn into an astonished expression. Ginji was no longer at the position he was standing in, all that was left were his clothes. And then he felt extra arms around him, two hands touching him, a chest and torso against his back, and an erection sliding against his arse.

Ginji started to take deep breaths of Ban's scent, his lips trailing up and down the side of Ban's neck before pausing and pulling back to lick the back of Ban's neck from the bottom to the beginning of his hair, afew strands in his mouth. Ban shuddered as his errection grew, Ginji's tongue repeating the motion over and over. Ban moaned softly as Ginji grasped his erection and started stroking it slowly.

Ginji's tongue began to trail up to Ban's ear, licking it there, before bringing his hand on Ban's chest to turn Ban's head to face him. Ban complied without resistence turning to face Ginji, eyes half-lidded and slightly clouded in lust due to the professional job Ginji was doing on his look of Ban's seductive face made Ginji grow harder and moved his face forward to meet Ban's half-open mouth with his own.

Ginji thrust his tongue into Ban's mouth, tilting his head to the side to get his tongue in deeper. Ban let Ginji explore his mouth, he himself twisting his body to face Ginji without breaking the kiss to try to press himself closer to him. Their erections rubbed against each other, hands clutching the other, moulding themselves against each other.

They soon pulled away from each other, breathing hard. Ban had closed his eyes but snapped them open again feeling something warm and wet encasing his manhood.

He looked down to find Ginji sucking at his cock. He had taken Ban's cock full in the mouth from the very beginning. Ban shuddered again, both hands now clutching at Ginji's shoulders and hair, nails digging in slightly into Ginji's flesh.

"Wait, Gin-ji." Ban half moaned, pushing Ginji back. Ginji was surprised at this, he looked at Ban quizzically.

"Lets go to the bed first, we can come back and wash up later." Ban said as he offed the bath water and walked a little shakily towards the bed.

Ginji followed hurriedly, nearly lifting Ban off his feet to get to the bed faster.

"No, no. Ginji, you lie down." Ban said as Ginji was about to set him on the bed.

"But Ban-chan—" Ginji began.

"Lie down. Now." Ban repeated more firmly.

Ginji obeyed but was still slightly puzzled. Then Ban climbed on top of Ginji, but not so that they were face to face. Ban was instead facing Ginji's dick as Ginji was facing Ban's.

Ban then licked the tip of Ginji's erection before devouring it whole. Ginji groaned and he felt Ban shift positions. He became aware of what Ban had intended. He grabbed Ban's ass to lower him closer to his face. Then opened his mouth to receive Ban's pulsing erection.

"Ah!" Ban let the soft cry slip from his mouth.

Ginji sucked harder and took Ban further in.

"Mmmnnn…." They both moaned.

"Ban-chan…!"

"Ginji…!"

*knock knock

Silence.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK …..

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Ban shouted and pushed up from Ginji, pulling on some trousers and tossing Ginji his.

"WHAT?!" Ban shrieked, opening the door.

"Midou-sama, we are here to escort you to the ceremony." Many hooded men standing outside the door bowed respectfully.

"Who the heck are you?! What ceremony?!" Ban demanded.

"Er… your 23rd Birthday, Midou-sama… the day you-"

"Move it!" Came Maria's voice as she pushed the men aside.

"Happy 23rd Birthday, Ban! Don't tell me you forgot! It is THE 23rd Birthday!" Maria scolded.

Ban face-palmed. Crap. Damn. Holy shit! His 23rd birthday! God, he wished this day would never come. How on earth did he forget?!

Just then, Ginji popped up behind him.

"Oh, morning, Maria-san. Ban-chan who are all these people?" Ginji looked at the hooded figures.

Right… it was this brat.

"Oh Ginji, you don't know, do you?" Maria gave Ginji a smile. "Then you should come as well!"

"But Maria-sama we were told-" One of the hooded man protested.

"Queit you!" Maria hit the man on the head. "He can come! He's –-" Maria bent down and whispered to the group who crowded around her with interest.

They pulled back. Some with shocked looks, others blushing slightly and the rest just nodded.

"Amano-sama, we are terribly sorry for our rude behaviour you simply must attend the ceremony as well." The hooded ones bowed respectfully to Ginji.

"What ceremony? Where are we going? Ban-chan?.. Ban-chan! What're you doing?! Don't hurt yourself!" Ginji who was very confused, turned to look at Ban for help. But all he saw was Ban turning and banging his head against the wall three times before facing Maria.

"I don't have a choice in this, do I." It wasn't even a question as Ban looked despairlingly at Maria.

"Nope! You're coming regardless! If not, we'll bring the ceremony to you!" Maria smiled brightly.

Ban shuddered. The thought of having a festival in a public place where he lived, he'd die of embarassment. Not to mention the troubles it would cause. A witch ceremony means many withces, in this case, ALL withces will be attending. And that's just screaming for witch hunters to bombard the place. Not that he couldn't handle them, but still, some of them really were a hassle…

"Fine." Ban sighed.

Maria made a victory sign to the hooded figures before she turned to Ginji. "Don't worry, Ginji, you'll know when you get there." She smiled. "Now, Ban, would you let us into your house for the teleportation spell or do we do it out here?"

Ban growled, but made way for the crowd of people into their living room.

"Ban-chan? Where are we going?" Ginji pestered.

"Hexe Palast. It's the royal witch family's palace." Ban said monotonously.

"Oh… so you have a witch king? That's kinda cool. Where is Hex—a-walast?" Ginji asked.

"Hexe Palast, is in Germany." Ban responded without bothering to correct Ginji.

"Oh… Wait, Germany?! How're we going to get there? Are we going to take a plane? Won't it be expensive?" Ginji exclaimed.

"Excuse me for interrupting, Midou-sama, Amano-sama, but we are ready to depart." One of the hooded figures appraoched the pair.

Ban nodded and the man walked away.

"No Ginji, that would take too long. We're teleporting." Ban answered.

"How?" Ginji asked as his surroundigs suddenly changed. "WOAH! Ban-chan, where are we?"

"Welcome to the entrance of Hexe Palast, Ginji-kun." Maria announced.

"Don't think about it too much, Ginji. You'll fry your brain. Everything's fine." Ban soothed his stupified partner.

"Was that witch magic?" Ginji asked.

"Yes."

The group was stopped by guards who stood outside the palace doors.

The hooded figures as well as Maria stretched out their palms and whisped out a crest of the royal family.

The guards nodded and let them pass. They came to Ban and Ginji.

"Who might you be? I've never seen you before." One of the guards stepped up to face Ban.

Ban stared at the guard with piercing eyes.

"Watch yourself! Do you know who you're addressing?!" The head guard came up and smacked the first guard across the head. "I apologise deeply, Midou-sama. You really have grown. He's one of the younger ones. Is the human with you?"

"Don't mind. Yes, he's with me." Ban said, taking Ginji's hand. "But make sure he knows his rulers. I don't want a disrespectful bunch." Ban pointed at the new guard befor walking past them both.

"Midou-sama? He's the heir?" The new guard paled.

"Don't worry, you're lucky. It seems that Midou-sama has been tamed by someone. If you did this the last time he came, you might have been torn to pieces. You had better watch it though, if you make another mistake, you may not get of scott free." The senior guard warned.

"Hey Ban-chan, are we going to meet the king of witches?" Ginji asked excitedly.

Maria laughed and Ban's eyebrow twitched.

"Oh, Ginji, you're so funny when you don't know what's happening. I can't take it. I'll tell you! We aren't going to see the Witch King, but the Witch Queen. And as for where the Witch King is, he's right beside you! Ban's going to officially inherit the tittle from the Witch Queen today!" Maria beamed.

Ginji turned to stare at Ban who was rubbing his forehead, eyes closed. Damn, this was troublesome.

"OH, BAN-CHAN!" Ginji exploded with excitement. "How come you never told me you were gonna be king?!"

Ban sighed inwardly and looked at Ginji's beaming eyes. "Because Ginji, being a king is troublesome, and you know I hate trouble. Besides, I don't need to be king to be happy. I just need you." Ban smiled and uncharacteristic flowers bloomed around him, sparkles also dancing around from the charmingness of his smile.

Ginji blushed a light pink. Ban did seem princely at times.

"Now now, children. As pink and rosy as it's getting here, you two need clothes. Literally. You're both half-naked. You can't go like that before the Queen. Not that your everyday clothes would cut it anyway." Maria laughed at the glare she got from Ban and Ginji's flustered look as he looked down to see that what Maria said was true.

They were stripped and shoved into the same cubicle and were ordered to shower by Maria who had in the midst of stripping them, shoved soap bottles into Ginji's hands.

Ban looked at Ginji, surrendered to it all, as Ginji lifted the soap bottles one by one to look at the labels.

"Hey, Ban-chan, these smell nice! Which one is shampoo?" Ginji asked.

Ban stared at the beaming blonde before him, and sighed.

"About time. Seriously, you guys take as long to get ready as girls do." Maria tsked as Ban and Ginji came out from the dressing room, clothed in ceremonial wear.

Ginji was wearing a golden sleeveless top, representing importance. A embroidery of a thin white snake curled itself around his neck, resting it's chin on Ginji's shoulder, green eyes peering at whoever was infront. Dark pants made of silk clothed his muscular legs.

Ban's sleeveless top was a rich, dark blue, symbolizing royalty. Silver patterns scattered down the sides and along the rims. Dark pants he wore matched Ginji's except with ancient words sewn onto them.

"My! You boys look so handsome!" Maria exclaimed, clapping her hands before dragging the boys down the huge hallway. "Now let's go see your grandma, Ban!"


	2. Your guard dog is a what?

As they walked doen the grand and spacious walkways of Hexe Palast, Ginji was staring in awe at all the carvings along the walls, reaching out to brush them with his fingers every no and then. The smooth wall and the contours of the carvings felt cool against his fingers as he ran over them. Ban on the other hand, was muttering to himself and scrowling at everyone they passed, even as they bowed deeply to him. Catching some of them staring at Ginji who was still entranced by the changing patterns on the walls, Ban laced his hand with Ginji's and glared menacingly, having them freeze before hurriedly getting on their knees and lowering their heads to the ground to attempt to relieve the irritation of their soon-to-be king.

"Almost there!" Maria announced as she stopped before the giant doors of the throne room.

Saying the doors of the throneroom were great was an understatement. They were beyond. Way beyond. An image of a silver snake with emerald eyes had its' head raised, watching the three who stood infront of the door. After a few moments, the large doors opened to reveal a large room, brightly lit with candles.

Ginji's eyes were filled with wonder as he followed Maria and Ban through the door. He did not notice the huge, black creature slither up from behind him.

"Woah!" Ginji exclaimed as the black-scaled tail swiped the spot he was at. Upon setting sight on his attacker, Ginji's blood chilled. An enormous snake-like monster with bandage over its eyes was looming over him. By instinct, sparks started dancing off Ginji's skin as he faced the oncoming threat.

"Entsetzen." Came Bans' cool but authorative voice.

The monster halted all movement and shifted its head to where Bans' voice was coming from.

"So that's where he was. I was wondering if I was losing my sight, not being able to spot a full grown gigantic Basilisk." Maria chuckled.

Ginji was still emitting sparks, his eyes wide with terror, glued onto the Black Basilisk.

"Ginji, its okay. He was just playing with you." Ban soothed as he hugged him.

Feeling the arms of his beloved wrap around him, Ginji relaxed and the electricity around him disappeared.

'Just to make sure.' Ban thought as he turned to face Entsetzen whose head shifted along with Bans'.

"Er ist mein." Ban spoke, eyes glinting threatheningly as he dragged his tongue along the side of Ginji's face in a long, possessive lick while staring directly at Entsetzen.

The monster, hearing and understanding the voice of its master, lowered its massive head down in a bow before both of them.

"Good boy." Ban said, petting the nose of the terrifying creature as Ginji blushed right up to his ears. He had no idea what Ban had said but that lick up his face was a universal language.

"Hey Ban," a sudden wave of bravery washed over Ginji, "can I touch him?"

Ban was surprised. To think that Ginji would adjust to Entsetzen so fast….

"Sure." Ban said smiling.

And as Ban took his hand away from Entsetzen's nose, it took Ginji's bravery with it. But he couldn't back out now could he?

Slowly and cautiously, he stretched out his hand and let it rest on the cool, smooth scales of the powerful creature. Gaining confidence, he began to stroke it.

"Hey… This isn't so bad." Ginji though aloud.

"Okay sweeties! Let's move on. The Queen is waiting for us." Maria clapped her hands and revealed another door.

Ginji withdrew his hand and they walked to where Maria disappeared through that same door.

"So… is this snake thing your guard snake? Does he attack intruders?" Ginji asked.

"Yes and no. If there were intruders, all he has to do…. is smile." Ban grinned.

"Your highness." Maria bowed to the aged Witch Queen.

"Hag." Ban added, earning a smack from Maria.

Not knowing how to address her, Ginji bowed as low as he could go before Ban pulled him up again.

"Welcome back, Ban. It has been many years since you came here." The Witch Queen spoke with a voice that overflowed with wisdom and knowledge.

"Wish I wasn't here, Grandma." Ban sighed.

"And you must be the lover of Bans' that I keep hearing about, Ginji-kun." Ginji nooded albeit shyly.

"I hope our Ban isn't too much of a trouble for you. He has a rather nasty temper as I'm sure you would know." The Queen chuckled as Ban shot mental daggers at her.

"Er, no ma'am. Not at all. Ban-chan seems to be the one always taking care of me…" Ban smiled at the Queen truimphantly. "Though he does sometimes steal my food. And is hard to wake up. And does fly into a rage easily. And always smokes. And—"

"Ginji, whose side are you on?" Ban yelled.

" 'Flies into a rage easily'." Maria mocked. But kept quiet when Ban's eyes turned to her.

"… Anyway, besides all that," Ginji continued unfazed, "Ban is sweet." Maria started laughing again. Even the queen was smiling. "And kind." Bans' face started growing a darker shade of red with each word that left Ginji's mouth. "And always looks out for me. He can be romantic at times too! Like one time he—"

"Okay! Stop! Enough! That's private!" Ban exclaimed, covering Ginji's mouth abruptly.

"Aww Ban. Don't be shy. It's nice to know that you're a sweetheart to at least one person in the entire universe." Maria teased.

"Shaddup! And you! Stop laughing!" The flusterd Ban waved his finger at the still-smiling-very-widely queen.

"But Ban, you didn't even know what I was going to say." Ginji pointed out.

"Doesn't matter! It's all private! No more roses for you!" Ban shouted before slapping his hand over his mouth.

Ginji raised both his hands up, showing that he had nothing to do with whatever made Ban say that. Maria was literally rolling around on the floor with laughter. The Queen, no longer able to suppress herself also began laughing.

"Roses! Hahahahahaha! The great, invincible _Midou Ban_ walking into a little flower shop to buy roses for Ginji! AHAHAHAHAHA! What a cliché! This is hilarious!" Maria wiped tears from her eyes.

Ban hid his face in one hand before making his way over to Ginji and plomping his head on Ginji's shoulder.

"I swear this is your fault." Ban muttered.

Ginji wrapped his arms around Ban and chuckled. "Nothing to be embarassed about, Ban. I thought you were very sweet."

"Indeed you were!" Maria cooed, causing Ban to press even closer to Ginji.

"That's enough, Maria. Stop teasing the poor boy." The Queen shushed. " Welcome to Hexe Palast, Ginji-kun. I hope you will enjoy the crowning ceremony of our new king this evening. Please make yourself comfortable in our palace."

"Thank you very much." Ginji bowed again.

"Now Ginji, Ban has to get ready for the ceremony. Go back to your room, okay? Someone will alert you when the ceremony is about to begin." Maria smiled happily dragging a reluctant Ban away at an astonishing pace towards some unknown direction. Ginji could only helplessly raise his hand in a farewell gesture.

A few seconds later, a cloaked man appeared before him. Ginji was about to say "hi" but had no chance as he was suddenly tackled to the ground by three others behind him.

"Goodnight Sunshine." The man who stood infront of him whispered as Ginji lost consciousness.

Somewhere in the Palace, in a large changing room, Ban who was getting dressed in ceremonial robes looked up from his sashes and frowned.


	3. Not a smart move

Ban! Don't move!" Maria exclaimed, holding the eyeliner carefully away from Ban's fidgeting face.

"Argh. I don't need any makeup!" Ban growled as he moved further away from Maria. 'What was that?' Ban thought. The earlier feeling making him slightly uneasy.

"Just come here! It's only eyeliner. I'm not putting anything else. All sorts of famous people do it in this age. Just look at those baby-faced koreans. And what was the name of that handsome one, Adam Lambert? Men look great with eyeliner(if it's done properly)!" Maria insisted as she caught Ban's shoulder and dragged him forward again. "You know it's tradition. Just sit still for a minute and then you can leave!"

"The ceremony will be held in the gardens of the palace…Which is out the back." The leader whispered to his friends.

"I still don't think this is a good idea. Taking on all the witches with just a hostage?" One whispered back.

"Shaddup, Nicky. He's not just any hostade, but the heirs' lover." The leader hissed. "With him, we can do this."

"I wish Macmillion was here." Another whispered.

"Shaddup! He didn't want to come!" The leader snapped.

Somewhere in a warm cabin, a man known as the greatest witch hunter in the era gulped down his beer contentedly.

Within the palace, a man dressed in black silk pants and had tattoos over his upper body was knocking on the door of Ginji and Ban's room.

"Amano-sama. The ceremony is about to begin." The servant knocked slightly louder. After a few minutes of persistent knocking and calling, the servant was getting slightly desperate. "Amano-sama, I'm coming in." The servant pushed open the doors of the bedroom only to be met with the silence of the December evening and the dim lights from the room candles.

"This can't be good." The servant muttered as he ran out of the room to the palace gardens, where thousands of witches gathered to see the crowning of their future king.

Outside the palace, a horde of witch hunters had gathered, steadily advancing towards the huge gates. All the guards were stationed inside the palace to watch the ceremony, leaving the entrance to the palace free. Or so they thought.

Silently and stealthily, a black Basilisk made a circle around the intruders unnoticed.

"Stop moving!" Came a harsh whisper from the man infront of the group. "I can see something."

His warning came too llate as Entsetzen constricted, catching the whole group of witch hunters in the death grip of his scaly body, and grinned.

The sight of rows of gigantic, sharp teeth in the jaws of the monsterous head that loomed over them threw majority of the poor hunters into a fear frenzy. In their panic, they began stabbing at the body of the monster, only to find that the damage dealt was insignificant against the thick scales of this reptilian.

"Wait!" One hunter shouted as people began shooting at its head. "Don't' shoot the head! If the bandages around its eyes come off-" Once again, they were too late as the cloth around Entsetzen's eyes slowly fell to the ground, revealing its enchanting eyes of blue and green and purpleish gold. Everyone who was unfortunate enough to look the Basilisk in the eye crossed over to their next life instantly, effectively eliminating majority of the enemy. Only a few who closed their eyes in time managed to prolong their lives by a few seconds before Entsetzen squeezed the life out of them. Literally.

Somewhere in a nice, warm cabin, Macmillion Mianchi ordered another glass of Shotgun.

"Fools will die young…" he said, taking a sip. "Ambitious and unrealistic fools, even younger." He muttered. " 'Exterminating all the witches when they're gathered together at the palace.' Hah! As if no one ever tried _that_ before."

Macmillion glanced at his watch before raising his glass.

"All hail the new king."

The Witch Queen entered the gardens and a silence fell over the restless crowd as they parted and bowed before her and her heir.

"Troublesome." grumbled Ban as he stepped onto the platform, a large python sliding across the smooth marble beside him.

In the chilly winter night, the half moon shone down on Ban. Moonlight reflecting off his lithe, muscular form, bounced off him, giving him a mystical glow. His sunglasses were taken off (snatched away) and his eyes accented with eyeliner. With the natural light of the night being reflected off his captivating eyes, Ban was nothing short of a majestic sight. His dark blue robes trailing softly behind him, Ban made his way to the centre of the platform. His usually spiked up hair was tamed and fell perfectly around his face.

Maria was beaming brightly behind him, the crown resting on a blue cushion as she carried it carefully across the garden.

Ban scanned the crowd. 'Where was Ginji?'. He suddenly wanted no more than to see his container of electricity and stand closely beside him. Seeing no sign of his goofball, Ban got slightly bothered as the Queen beckoned him to come beside her.

Without complaint, he got on one knee and looked down at the crowd of witches below him. Drums began and the snakes around hissed in sync. The Queen took the crown from Maria and gently lowered it onto Ban's head. Dipping her hand into a pot of Basilisk blood, she drew two lines down Ban's cheeks.

The drums ceased with the snakes' final hiss as she turned to face the crowd.

"Your new King, Midou Ban!" She announced as Ban rose from his kneeling position. As he rose, everyone in the gardens knelt before him, the previous queen also bowing to the new King.

Macmillion downed his last glass before asking for his bill.

Silently, the witch hunter exited the sweet, nice, warm cabin and stepped out into the streets of Germany.

Time to save a certain boy from certain death.

"Happy Birthday, Your Highness!" came a sneer from the palace balcony. "We got you a surprise!" The silver haired man who was standing infront of the group on the balcony threw the captured servant down to the gardens.

There were gasps from the crows as the rope-bound servant flew helplessly off the side to be caught by his colleague.

"Mac! It's Mac! Are you okay? Where is Amano-sama?" cried the man as he magicked away the gag and ropes on his friend.

"I'm alright, Jagger." Gasped the slightly pale servant, "but Amano-sama is-"

"Whoops. Wrong present." The silver haired man feigned embarassment. "Ah! Here it is!" He exclaimed as he dragged a drugged-unconscious Ginji into view of the crowd. "Surprise!" He chimed.

There was tense silence as the witches present shifted warily, feeling the aura of their King rise.

"Everyone out." Ban commanded, seemingly calm. Seemingly.

Witches scurried back into the palace and out the palace gates, ignoring the pile of bodies they ran past, as the hurried to obey their King. Maria and the queen made their way to the furthest side of the garden.

"See? I told you we could at least get their King. Even without all those dead guys out there." The silver haired man said as he and his friends jumped from the balcony and landed approximately ten metres away from Ban.

"You do have good taste though." He said, addressing Ban casually. "He is a sweet little sunshine." Then the silver haired man did the stupidest thing imaginable. Giving Ginji a soft peck on his cheek.

"…. Oh sugarfrogs…" Maria whispered as she looked at Ban. "Whoever that guy is, he's dead."

Ban's face was controted into a monsterous snarl as Asclepius's aura radiated about him. Witches far away cowered and ran away even faster before the feel of rage and power from their King.

Seeing her grandson's murderous rage written all over his face, and feeling his fury in the atmosphere, the queen agreed. "Oh yeah. He's dead."


	4. Ginji

Ban's aura flared around dangerously, his cursed eyes wide and instilling terror in all those around him. To say he was enragerd was a _major_ understatement. He wasy okay at first, really. When they brought Ginji out, he was just angry and defensive. But when that idiot decided to _touch_ his Ginji, freaking _kiss_ his Ginji, the angry line was so dar behind him that the distance between that line and where he was standing now was greater that the length of the Mid-Atlantic Ridge.

He took a step forward. Of all the natural disasters Mother Nature came up with, a majorly pissed off Ban was one of the best. Or worst. So dangerous and frightening, but at the same time, ridiculously enticing and beautiful.

The intruders started to shirnk back by instinct. Only their foolhardy leader stood his ground with sourceless confidence and idiocy. Nicky, presumably the one closest to the leader, bravely took a leaned forward and dragged their leader back three steps to stand next to him. He wasn't going to let the idiot stand alone, but this was as close he was getting to the Witch King.

The oppressive atmosphere and constant shifting disturbed Ginji and he begun to stir. Little static sparks were generated around him as he shifted uncomfortably in unfamiliar arms.

"Ban…" He called sleepily as he directed his electricity at the stranger holding him.

"Ow!" The leader yelped as he was jolted by the electric currents. Nicky grabbed him away as electricity began their spasmic dance.

Ginji's instincts began to kick in when his body registered the life-threathening aura in the air around him.

"Ban." Ginji called louder, more awake now as he opened his eyes as Raitei.

Hearing the voice of his beloved, the inner Ban sagged in relief. But recognising Raitei's hard eyes, Ban had to compose himself to call Ginji back.

As Raitei's aura grew, Ban let his tone back to normal.

Intruders could only watch as the two powers faced each other, though they were confused as to why the Witch King seemed to be backing down.

"It feels like something disgusting touched my face." Raitei spoke. "Why are you so angry, Ban?"

"Something disgusting touched your face. That would be him." Ban used his chin to gesture towards the leader. "Me? I can handle my own problems." Ban replied cooly as he took a few steps forward to stand before Raitei.

Sparing only a small glance to the person Ban gestured to, Raitei turned his attention back to the Serpent Bearer.

Raising his hand to slowly slide against Raitei's cheek, Ban offered him a gentle grin. "Nothing I can't handle." He repeated. "It's okay. You can go back." Ban pressed his lips against Raitei's in a reassuring kiss.

Raitei closed his eyes and sighed as he kissed Ban back. When Ginji openeed his eyes again, Raitei had faded away.

"Ban-chan, you look so…kingly." Ginji mumbled before stumbling into Ban's ready arms.

Smoothing Ginji's hair, he placed a soft kiss on the golden strands falling over his forehead, a small smile gracing his usually threathening features. Singing a soft spell in Ginji's ear, the sweet blonde nodded off in his lover's arms.

Gently, Ban set the previous ruler of Intinity Fortress's Lower Town down on the grass before his eyes reverted back to their cold, hardness as he faced the intruders.

"You." Ban growled as he grabbed the leader by the throat and lifted him off the ground with one hand.

"Minaj!" Nicky yelled as he sprang forward at Ban, only to be helplessly thrown back by Ban's free arm.

"You _dare_ touch _my _lover?" Snarling threatheningly, Ban tightened his grip on Minaj's throat, feeling the man's windpipe so easily crushable in his grip.

Minaj was brave and didn't struggle, staring defiantly at Ban, managing a sneer even as he was struggling for air.

Just then, a firm but coaxing arm rested on Ban's.

"That's enough, your highness." The aged man dressed in witch hunter's robes materialized beside Ban. " He's a foolhardy idiot and by now realizes that he could never hope to defeat the great Witch King."

"Macmillion!" Nicky gasped in relief as Ban looked from Minaj to the new arrival before recognition sparked in his eyes and he dropped Minaj unceremoniously onto the floor.

"Thank you, King." Macmillion knelt before Ban, his head bowed.

"There is no need for you to bow to me, old man." Ban siad as he lifted Ginji up again, cradling him in his arms. "You have already given up the title of 'witch' and taken up the title 'witch hunter' in order to avenge your kin."

"Nonetheless, I am still your uncle and I can at least wish you a happy birthday." Macmillion smiled as he stood up.

"Dad!" Minaj exclaimed as his eyes went wide at the new knowledge.

"It's not exactly what you think, junior. I'm the adopted son of the previous Witch Queen."

"It's good to see you again. Max." The previous Witch Queen called as she walked towards the group with Maria to her left. "I am glad that you were able to find happiness and have a family of your own." Nodding solemnly to the foolish young one.

"Likewise, Mother." Macmillion nodded. "Please excuse this abrupt ending to our reunion, but as hunters, we are not permitted here. I must request that you exempt these lads from the death penalty of infiltrating the palace. In return I will promise that they will not cause the royal family any further trouble, and we will take our leave now."

Picking up his son off the ground and flinging him over his shoulder he nonchalantly commented. "By the way, junior, I never heard about you being gay."

Macmillion made his cool exit out the palace, his son making a lot of noise and struggling to get out of his hold, the others following behind him. Stopping at the gateway to the garden, Macmillion turned.

"You do have good taste, Ban. You found a great husband." Macmillion laughed at the expression on Ban's face before he and the others disappeared into the night.

Ginji stirred slightly at the sound of laughter and leaned into Ban's chest, feeling safe and comfortable. Ban's cheeks turned a little pink as Maria cooed again.

"We're returning to our room." Ban mummured as he walked off before Maria could start teasing him again.

-o-o-o-o-

Ginji woke up to an unfamiliar room that was lit dimly with candles. He was on a bed much softer that his own and his head was pillowed gently on a strong arm. The scent of soap wafted to his nose along with the very familiar scent of Ban. Turning his head, he came face to face with the base of Ban's neck. Pulling back slightly and looking up, Ginji locked eyes with Ban's soft blue ones that were gazing down at him. For a moment, Ginji lost himself in the depths of Ban's eyes. The two blue irises were unguarded, hiding nothing from Ginji.

"I love you too." Ginji siad after regaining himself.

Ban raised an eyebrow.

"Your eyes told me you loved me." Ginji clarified, scooting up to give Ban a deep kiss before Ban could snort.

"Oh Ban. You changed out of your ceremonial wear." Ginji sighed. "You looked so sexy too."

Ban shuddered internally as Ginji ground his hips against him while dragging his tongue swiftly across his lips. Ban felt the warm, punk muscle enter his mouth slightly, touching the interior of his lips as it brushed past. The light touch and the feel caused Ban to arch forward with a growl as Ginji ground his hips again. Raising his hands to tangle in Ginji's hair, Ban pulled him into another kiss, his tongue pushing past Ginji's lips into the other's mouth.

Another moan, another growl as Ginji bit Ban's tongue teasingly before caressing it with his own and rolling them over such that Ban was on top of him without breaking the kiss. Ginji sucked harshly on Ban's tongue before pushing him back and devouring Ban's mouth, his hands gripping his hips possessively.

Ban straddled Ginji and grinded down, earning a pleasured and husky moan from the blonde below him which he swallowed down with a growl of his own. Finally breaking apart and flipping over again, Ginji brought his lips down to Ban's ear and bit it before whispering seductively "What can I do for you, My King?" and kissing his ear.

Ban gasped at the uncharacteristic slur from Ginji and the feel of his breath against his ear. Grinding his hips up to Ginji's crotch and dragging him down such that their arousals were pressed against each other, both males growled in sexual frustration.

Oozing seduction of his own, Ban rubbed his hips against Ginji again and raising his arms above his head in a rare display of submission, he looked straight at Ginji and purred "Dominate me."

Ginji smashed his lips on Ban's sinful ones, stripping both of them of their robes. Their bare arousals rubbed against each other, causing them both to arch their backs such that their chests met. Animalistic sounds came from both mouths as their primitive instincts took over. Ban groaned as he saw Ginji sucking on his fingers before licking them slowly as a show.

"Are you alright, My King?" Ginji teased again as he pulled his fingers from his mouth and leaned down his lips hovering just above Ban's.

"Ginji. Shut up. And. Fuck. Me. Now." Ban demanded and punctuated each word with a grinding of their arousals.

Ban moaned as he felt two fingers thrust themselves into him, moving steadily in and out. He writhed underneath Ginji as he kissed Ban repeatedly before adding another finger inside, prodding Ban's sweet spot hard and generating a feral snarl as Ban's hips thrusted down on Ginji's fingers.

"Damn, Ginji…" Ban groaned when Ginji pulled his fingers out and ran his hands down Ban's sides.

"Love you, Ban-chan" Ginji whispered over Ban's lips before bending down and kissing him with all his heart and thrusting deep into him.

His reply was a wordless groan from a gaping mouth, before he was grabbed by the hair and kissed fiercely.

-o-o-o-o-Back at the Getbackers apartment-o-o-o-o-

"Well that ceremony wasn't worth it." Ban huffed as he plopped onto the couch. Tired from the warping and the whole bing-bang of the day.

Ginji glanced at the clock. Though it was already 8am in Germany, 18th December, it was blinking 11:36pm 17th December here in Japan. It was still Ban's birthday here, but barely. Running into their bedroom, he checked the location of the parcel he received that morning. Seeing it sitting safely on the side table, Ginji went back to the livng room and pulled Ban into the room with only a grunt escaping from the other as he followed tiredly.

Making Ban sit on the bed he reached for the parcel and placed it on Ban's lap before sitting down next to him.

"Here, Ban-chan. It's still your birthday in Japan. Happy 23rd Birthday." Ginji beamed at the surprised Ban. Well he supposed he shouldn't be surprised. I mean this was Ginji he was talking about and of course Ginji would remember his birthday and get him a present.

Ban smiled as he unwrapped the parcel to reveal a book titled "The Little Prince" and he smiled even wider when he saw that it was the german version. It was one of his favourites. Could Ginji have known that?

"Thank you, Ginji." Ban pulled him into a hug and placed an uncharacteristic kiss on the delighted blonde's cheek.

"No problem, Ban. I just hope you like it. Maybe you can read it to me!" Ginji laughed, causing another smile to creep across Ban's face.

"Maybe tomorrow night, Ginji. I'm really tired." Ban yawned before letting go of Ginji and getting under the covers.

"Sure, Ban." Ginji whispered getting under with him.

As silence fell in the house, Ban began to think to himself. His life had not been and would not be an easy one. He was fortunate to have had a caring father though deceased, Maria, as well as his old grandma, he knew that. But all the geniuine joy that was brought into his life was all because of Ginji. Yes, Ginji. Bright, cheerful, idiot Ginji. Lovable, pouting, kind Ginji.

Hearing Ginji begin to snore softly and unconsciously wrapping his arms around him, Ban raised one hand to stroke Ginji's hair and place a small kiss on his lips, before wrapping his own arms around the blonde. Yes, this man was his undoing. The one who pushed past all his barriers of hate and distrust, holding him so close and warming his cold soul. The one who was his first love. His dear Ginji.

Breathing in deeply and feeling completely content, Ban whispered "Love you, Ginji."

In the dimness of the room, Ginji smiled.


End file.
